Team outing
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: The team decides to take some time out of training to take a trip into the mountains for a hiking trip.


Team outing:

When Oishi brought up the thought of the team going on an outing in the mountains to make their team bond stronger, it was a bit of a shock, but by the end of prates, they had all wormed up to the idea.

"All right, we will be meeting at the bus station, at precisely 6:30. That means do not over sleep Echizen."

Tezuka gave the younger boy a warning look, and everyone cracked up as he pulled his hat down, hiding the slight blush that formed on his cheeks.

He stopped lessoning after that, zoning out till someone started to tap him on his shoulder. Looking up he was surprised to see it was Tezuka, looking around he noticed every one yells had left to get really to go home.

"Buchou?"

"Echizen, do you know how to cook?"

Ryoma stared at him blankly. Of course Ryoma knew how to cook, he could cook pretty well. He had to learn so when his parents started to leave him home alone. But there was no way he wanted to admit it out lowed.

"Echizen, either answer me, or run 50 laps."

Sighing annoyed Ryoma nodded.

"Hai."

Tezuka nodded.

"Good. Thin I'm assigning you to make lunch for tomorrow."

Ryoma could tell the look of pure shock on his face was plain as day.

"B-b-but Buchou?"

Tezuka held up his hand, obviously there was no discussing this.

"Maybe next time you'll pay more attention when I hand out assignment."

Ryoma stared at his captain's back, wishing moor thin anything to just disappear.

'Oh just kill me now. Please!'

That Night

Ryoma's dad grinned as he looked into the kitchen. Ryoma was hard at work on making the nine binto boxes he was assigned to for the next day.

"Hay brat, try not to kill your team mates with you're cooking, ok?"

Ryoma shot him a quick glare before turning back to the food.

"Why shod it kill them? Mom's the one who tote me to cook, not you."

With a nodded huff, his dad when back to lying on the porch, barley hiding his magazine behind a tennis one.

Ryoma stayed hard at work long into the night. Even though he knew he didn't have to, he worked extra hard on the binto boxes.

It wasn't till late in the night that he sat down at the kitchen table, finely finished with his task.

Laying his head down, he let his eyes close. He only mint to have theme close for a moment, but when he opened theme again, the sky outside was lit, and his phone was going off.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he answered his it.

"Hello?"

He hated the way his voices sounded so sleepy. There was a chuckle on the other end.

"Looks like I woke you. Good. Get your lazy butt out of bed and get ready, you have about 15 minutes till you have to be at the bus station."

Throw the sleepy haze of his brine, Ryoma realized it was Momo, and looking to the clock he was right.

With a yell, slamming his phone shut, and running off, Ryoma started to get ready.

Six minutes later he was running down the street, all nine bintos tucked neatly into a back pack with tea, cups, napkins, and eating utensils.

That Bus Station

Ryoma was surprised when he actually ended up arriving on time, and by the looks he was receiving so was every one ells.

"Ochibi-chan, you made it on time!"

Ryoma was suddenly attacked by Eiji. He struggled to break free from the death grip around him, but with little sleep and nothing to eat for breakfast, he had no energy too.

"E-Eiji! Eiji let go, he's turning blue!"

Eiji let the younger boy go, and Ryoma started to gaps for air.

"Sorry Ochibi-chan!"

Ryoma resisted the urge to role his eyes. He was far too tired to deal with his hyper active team mate.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, nearly falling over when there was a lowed squeak came from it. Everyone was looking at him now as he pulled out a small cat toy.

The toy was Karupin's favorite. He stared at it wide eyed.

"Oh no! Karupin will be upset when she realizes I have her favorite toy!"

The old use of Karupin's name from when he was a baby was surprisingly cute to the other team members.

Quickly he poled out his cell phone and called his mom.

"Mom, yes I made it on time. Mom, no. Hay I found Karupin's favorite toy in my pocket….she did? Why would she….." Ryoma smiled a real smile. "I see, ya I won't lose it. Scratch her behind her head for me. Love you to mom, bye."

He hung up and gave the toy another squeeze so that it squeaked again. Looking up, he instantly wished he could disappear. His sempai-tachi were smiling at him, well except for Tezuka, who was just standing there stocky as normal, Inui, who was writing down 'data' in his note book, and Kaidoh, who was trying not to smile like the others where.

Mumbling he looked away, stuffing the toy back into his pocket.

"Karupin decided to put her toy in my pocket before I woke up today."

The group chuckled as they got on the bus.

It was to take theme at least two hours to get to the mountain trails, so Ryoma fond it safe to let himself relaxed. It dint take long for Ryoma to start nodding off.

Oishi looked behind him when he heard soft snoring coming from the seat behind him. He looked at Momo first, who was talking to Takashi, so he wasn't the one snoring, thin he looked to Ryoma, and had to resist the erg to "Aww".

"Nya Oishi what are you looking at?"

Oishi nodded his head to Ryoma and Eiji looked back.

"Aww Ochibi-chan's all tuckered out already~!"

Takashi, Momo, and Inui looked at the younger boy.

"Wonder if getting up this earl's got him tired?"

Momo shook his head.

"Na Takashi, I think he stayed up to late. I called last night and his mom said he was busy with something and couldn't talk for the rest of the night. Wonder what it was though."

Suddenly everyone but, Tezuka was disusing what the little one could have been up to that night.

Tezuka smirked inwardly, looking out the window, he watched the scenery go by.

in the Mountains

Ryoma wasn't at all happy about being woken up, but after a few sleepy, mumbled, barley understandably words he was wide awake and walking with his team mates.

Ryoma kept a firm hold on the cat toy of Karupin's. Everyone's in a while he'd accidentally would squeeze it, sending every one, well almost every one, into a fit of laughter.

The group was many going to hike, but every ones in away Ryoma found himself with the old erg to climb a tall tree he would see. Finally, only ten minutes from breaking for lunch, the younger boy gave up on resisting.

Slowing down so he was at the back of the group, Ryoma looked up at a tall tree. To his surprise, and secret delight, it was a wild apple tree. Quickly and skillfully, he shimmed his way up into the braches, poling out an empty bag, and filling it with apples.

"Hay Ochibi-chan! Who do you think got stuck with bring the food?"

Eiji looked behind him, expecting to see the smaller boy walking, with his hat pooled down. But when he didn't see him, he stopped died, looking around panicked.

"Ochibi-chan! Guys where Ochibi-chan?"

Ryoma cursed under his breath as he heard the others calling for him. Dropping out of the tree, he looked up at his team mates, the bag of apples in hand.

"What? I'm right here sempai-tachi."

Thay stared at him in disbelief.

"What the hell where you doing in a tree Echizen?"

Momo ran over, chopping him on the head.

"Ow that hurt Momo-sempai."

He held up the bag, looking ever so innocent.

"I thought it would be nice to have sum appeals with lunch."

Every one gave a little sweet drop.

Nodding, and barley smiling to himself, Tezuka looked around at where they were at.

"Hmm, this spot seam well, why we don't take a break and eat. Seeing as Echizen went throw all the trouble to get us sum apples."

Ryoma pooled his hat down, embarrassed by his Buchou teasing him. Shrugging off the back pack of binto boxes, he began to unpack.

Ignoring the dumbfounded looks he was receiving as he pooled out the blanket his mother had inserted he bring, and unfolded it out on the ground.

"Wah! Ochibi-chan was the one who got stuck with the food?"

Ryoma looked up, and glared at them all. Everyone but Tezuka looked like fish out of water.

"It's edible you baka sempai-tachi."

Huffing he started to set out the food and drinks. Tezuka was the first to set down, and was soon followed by everyone ells.

The older boys stared at the food, reluctant to eat it. Sighing Ryoma picked up his food and began to eat.

After deeming it safe to eat, the others quickly followed his lead.

Momo's eyes got wide and every one stopped, thinking something was wrong. The power player pointed to Ryoma with his chop sticks.

"I don't believe it!" He swallowed. "You can actually cook! And it's good!"

Ryoma blushed, as the others nodded in agreement.

"I get left home alone a lot, it's either learning how to cook, or starve to death."

Thay laughed, and chuckled as Ryoma poled his hat down, and continued eating. Slowly they started to notes Ryoma's mutterings.

He muttered on about thing that could be improved on the food.

Fuji covered his moth, trying to muffle the chuckle, and hide the smile, that the younger boy cased.

"Saa, looks like little Ryo-chan is quite critical of his cooking. But I think it's quite grate."

Ryoma's eyes snapped up, apparently he hadn't realized he had been talking out lowed.

Thay laughed as a bright red blush came to his cheeks.

"S-shut up S-Simpie. Be g-glad I even both-thered something red to cook it t-this well."


End file.
